As used herein, the term “molten metal” means any metal or combination of metals in liquid form, such as aluminum, copper, iron, zinc and alloys thereof. The term “gas” means any gas or combination of gases, including argon, nitrogen, chlorine, fluorine, freon, and helium, that are released into molten metal.
Known molten-metal pumps include a pump base (also called a housing or casing), one or more inlets (an inlet being an opening in the housing to allow molten metal to enter a pump chamber), a pump chamber, which is an open area formed within the housing, and a discharge, which is a channel or conduit of any structure or type communicating with the pump chamber (in an axial pump the chamber and discharge may be the same structure or different areas of the same structure) leading from the pump chamber to an outlet, which is an opening formed in the exterior of the housing through which molten metal exits the casing. An impeller, also called a rotor, is mounted in the pump chamber and is connected to a drive system. The drive system is typically an impeller shaft connected to one end of a drive shaft, the other end of the drive shaft being connected to a motor. Often, the impeller shaft is comprised of graphite, the motor shaft is comprised of steel, and the two are connected by a coupling. As the motor turns the drive shaft, the drive shaft turns the impeller and the impeller pushes molten metal out of the pump chamber, through the discharge, out of the outlet and into the molten metal bath. Most molten metal pumps are gravity fed, wherein gravity forces molten metal through the inlet and into the pump chamber as the impeller pushes molten metal out of the pump chamber.
This application incorporates by reference the portions of the following publications that are not inconsistent with this disclosure: U.S. Pat. No. 4,598,899, issued Jul. 8, 1986, to Paul V. Cooper, U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,681, issued Apr. 20, 1993, to Paul V. Cooper, U.S. Pat. No. 5,308,045, issued May 3, 1994, by Paul V. Cooper, U.S. Pat. No. 5,662,725, issued Sep. 2, 1997, by Paul V. Cooper, U.S. Pat. No. 5,678,807, issued Oct. 21, 1997, by Paul V. Cooper, U.S. Pat. No. 6,027,685, issued Feb. 22, 2000, by Paul V. Cooper, U.S. Pat. No. 6,123,523, issued Sep. 26, 2000, by Paul V. Cooper, U.S. Pat. No. 6,303,074, issued Oct. 16, 2001, by Paul V. Cooper, U.S. Pat. No. 6,689,310, issued Feb. 10, 2004, by Paul V. Cooper, U.S. Pat. No. 6,723,276, issued Apr. 20, 2004, by Paul V. Cooper, U.S. Pat. No. 7,402,276, issued Jul. 22, 2008, by Paul V. Cooper, U.S. Pat. No. 7,507,367, issued Mar. 24, 2009, by Paul V. Cooper, U.S. Pat. No. 7,906,068, issued Mar. 15, 2011, by Paul V. Cooper, U.S. Pat. No. 8,075,837, issued Dec. 13, 2011, by Paul V. Cooper, U.S. Pat. No. 8,110,141, issued Feb. 7, 2012, by Paul V. Cooper, U.S. Pat. No. 8,178,037, issued May 15, 2012, by Paul V. Cooper, U.S. Pat. No. 8,361,379, issued Jan. 29, 2013, by Paul V. Cooper, U.S. Pat. No. 8,366,993, issued Feb. 5, 2013, by Paul V. Cooper, U.S. Pat. No. 8,409,495, issued Apr. 2, 2013, by Paul V. Cooper, U.S. Pat. No. 8,440,135, issued May 15, 2013, by Paul V. Cooper, U.S. Pat. No. 8,444,911, issued May 21, 2013, by Paul V. Cooper, U.S. Pat. No. 8,475,708, issued Jul. 2, 2013, by Paul V. Cooper, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/895,796, filed Sep. 30, 2010, by Paul V. Cooper, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/877,988, filed Sep. 8, 2010, by Paul V. Cooper, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/853,238, filed Aug. 9, 2010, by Paul V. Cooper, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/880,027, filed Sep. 10, 2010, by Paul V. Cooper, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/752,312, filed Jan. 28, 2013, by Paul V. Cooper, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/756,468, filed Jan. 31, 2013, by Paul V. Cooper, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/791,889, filed Mar. 8, 2013, by Paul V. Cooper, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/791,952, filed Mar. 9, 2013, by Paul V. Cooper, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/841,594, filed Mar. 15, 2013, by Paul V. Cooper, and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/027,237, filed Sep. 15, 2013, by Paul V. Cooper.
Three basic types of pumps for pumping molten metal, such as molten aluminum, are utilized: circulation pumps, transfer pumps and gas-release pumps. Circulation pumps are used to circulate the molten metal within a bath, thereby generally equalizing the temperature of the molten metal. Most often, circulation pumps are used in a reverbatory furnace having an external well. The well is usually an extension of the charging well where scrap metal is charged (i.e., added).
Transfer pumps are generally used to transfer molten metal from the one structure to another structure such as a ladle or another furnace.
Gas-release pumps, such as gas-injection pumps, circulate molten metal while introducing a gas into the molten metal. In the purification of molten metals, particularly aluminum, it is frequently desired to remove dissolved gases such as hydrogen, or dissolved metals, such as magnesium. As is known by those skilled in the art, the removing of dissolved gas is known as “degassing” while the removal of magnesium is known as “demagging.” Gas-release pumps may be used for either of these purposes or for any other application for which it is desirable to introduce gas into molten metal.
Gas-release pumps generally include a gas-transfer conduit having a first end that is connected to a gas source and a second end submerged in the molten metal bath. Gas is introduced into the first end and is released from the second end into the molten metal. The gas may be released downstream of the pump chamber into either the pump discharge or a metal-transfer conduit extending from the discharge, or into a stream of molten metal exiting either the discharge or the metal-transfer conduit. Alternatively, gas may be released into the pump chamber or upstream of the pump chamber at a position where molten metal enters the pump chamber.
Molten metal pump casings and rotors often employ a bearing system comprising ceramic rings wherein there are one or more rings on the rotor that align with rings in the pump chamber (such as rings at the inlet and outlet) when the rotor is placed in the pump chamber. The purpose of the bearing system is to reduce damage to the soft, graphite components, particularly the rotor and pump base, during pump operation.
Numerous rotor shaft to motor shaft couplings are known. A problem with the couplings, however, is that by applying driving force to the rotor shaft the rotor shaft tends to break at the location where the force is being applied. This is typically at the location where the coupling and rotor shaft are in contact, and the broken end of the rotor shaft must often be chiseled out of an opening in the coupling in which it is retained.
Generally, a degasser (also called a rotary degasser) includes (1) an impeller shaft having a first end, a second end and a passage for transferring gas, (2) an impeller, and (3) a drive source for rotating the impeller shaft and the impeller. The first end of the impeller shaft is connected to the drive source and to a gas source and the second end is connected to the connector of the impeller.
The materials forming the components that contact the molten metal bath should remain relatively stable in the bath. Structural refractory materials, such as graphite or ceramics, that are resistant to disintegration by corrosive attack from the molten metal may be used. As used herein “ceramics” or “ceramic” refers to any oxidized metal (including silicon) or carbon-based material, excluding graphite, capable of being used in the environment of a molten metal bath. “Graphite” means any type of graphite, whether or not chemically treated. Graphite is particularly suitable for being formed into pump components because it is (a) soft and relatively easy to machine, (b) not as brittle as ceramics and less prone to breakage, and (c) less expensive than ceramics.
Generally a scrap melter includes an impeller affixed to an end of a drive shaft, and a drive source attached to the other end of the drive shaft for rotating the shaft and the impeller. The movement of the impeller draws molten metal and scrap metal downward into the molten metal bath in order to melt the scrap. A circulation pump may be used in conjunction with the scrap melter to circulate the molten metal in order to maintain a relatively constant temperature within the molten metal.
Rotors are used in molten metal processing for a variety of purposes, such as in a pumping device to circulate molten metal, in a rotary degasser to circulate molten metal and mix gas therewith, and in scrap melters to help create a downward draw to pull scrap into the molten metal where the scrap is melted. The most common type of connection between a rotor shaft and a rotor is to: (1) thread an end of the rotor shaft, (2) bore a threaded opening into the rotor, and (3) then screw the threaded end of the rotor shaft into the threaded opening of the rotor. Problems with this type of connection are that the threads can fail over time, thereby causing the rotor to move erratically and fail, and it is difficult to reverse the threaded end of the shaft to remove the rotor. Thus, if the rotor or rotor shaft fail, often both components must be replaced.